Too many birthdays
by Masterofallcats
Summary: It's the start of a new year, and the first year Sonic and Shadow are a couple. Sonic and Shadow are getting used to their new dynamic, as their relationship develops as they attend social events together. Hi-jinks ensue as Amy tries to deal with her team, but she cant stop all of them.
1. Topaz's birthday

Date: Jan 1st

It was 1st of January, the group had just had a great New Year's Eve. However, Amy had dragged some of them out, for the new year's sales. Rouge lead them through the shopping centre, as part of the Sonic Team followed. Amy stood fully awake, full of energy at 7:00am. Sonic and Shadow walked along begrudged, like walking zombies. The shopping centre had lots of flashy signs, for all the big sales and excited civilians gathered around stores. Not Shadow's scene, he felt very uncomfortable.

"Listen up guys, we have a mission, and by following my pla…" Rouge began to command the group, standing tall like a leader.

But Amy interrupted her speech.

"OUR plan! I proofed it, everyone! follow the itinerary. And we will succeed in the mission of shopping! Anyone who doesn't follow, will not reap the benefits of this day"

Amy turned on her heel, grabbed Rouge impatiently by the hand. Dragging her into the chaos, while she left the others practically in a cloud of dust. Sonic and Shadow stood there for a moment, shuffling in their shoes.

"I guess your attempt at 'getting to know Amy' backfired huh?" Sonic turning to Shadow, poking him in the shoulder teasingly.

"That's only a small fraction of the reason I'm here, it's your fault I'm here faker"

Sonic laughed as Shadow playfully flicked him on the forehead. Pretending to be so hurt after a devastating attack, the two decided to explore the shopping mall. Sonic was constantly going in and out of stores, checking out every special, even for products he wouldn't use or need. It seemed all the bright neon signs and enthusiastic shop members caught his attention, like a small child in a candy store.

"Sonic do you really a gardening shovel?" Shadow confusingly facing him, as Sonic inspected a Shovel. Acting like he knew what to look for, in gardening equipment.

But really being intrigued by its flashy display.

"But Shads its 50% off its basically a steal!"

Sonic pretending to swing the shovel, almost like a baseball bat. Shadow simply folded his arms and tried not to look at his shenanigans. Sonic chuckled to himself, like it was the funniest joke in the world. Even though Shadow was acting like the whole display was ridiculous, he couldn't help but smile. As Sonic had a very bright smile when he laughed, Shadow hated shopping but seeing Sonic laugh. He could do anything, just to see him so happy. Sonic placed the shovel back in the display stand and gestured for Shadow to follow.

"Come on, surprisingly I'm actually looking for something today" Sonic tried to meet Shadow's eyes, as they walked side by side.

But also trying not to walk into anyone head on, with he shopping centre getting gradually busier. It felt somewhat like a maze, people continually passing through the middle of them. Making it hard to walk side by side.

"I have to get Topaz a birthday present, her birthday is coming up soon. It's on the tenth, and I don't want to forget. Plus, Amy and Rouge will kill me if I forget!"

"Ah yes, it is Ms Topaz's birthday soon, I'm surprised you got invited to such a sophisticated event. I still don't fully understand this concept of a birthday? Why celebrate your birth when you'll eventually just die"

Sonic scoffed at Shadow, and he began to explain how birthdays work. He continued to explain the phenomenon of celebrating one's birth, until he stopped abruptly in front of a small shop. Noticing a large sale sign, for a store Sonic clearly knew and was excited for. This store wasn't as packed as the others, so the two of them had an easier time exploring. It was a bookstore, but it also had a wide variety of stationary. Sonic was studying all the individual pieces, the fancy notebooks with gold binders. The erasers in the shape of cute frogs, and a ruler that had a pastel watercolour design on it. Shadow had a quick look but was more immersed in all the literature. He explored each of the bookshelves, eyes reading all the individual titles on the spines. While browsing his eyes became locked on a title, reaching up with his fingertips. But as he did, he realised, he couldn't reach it. Groaning in frustration, he checked his surrounds. He didn't want Sonic to see. His cheeks became a feint green, as he embarrassingly made a couple of small jumps. To reach it, but it was still too high up for him to reach. This really frustrated him, considering his options for a moment. He noticed something from the corner of his eye, a small stool next to the stationary, where Sonic was distracted browsing. Clenching his fists, he tried to retrieve the stool, behind Sonic. Grasping it by the sides, he managed to pick it up quietly and smoothly. Until Sonic spoke up.

"Ooh! I should get her this! It's a notebook but covered in hedgehogs, which we a…" he began to wag his tail in excitement, before noticing the gruff hedgehog holding the small stool.

It only took Sonic a moment to understand, what was happening. Before grinning at his Ebony friend.

"Aww buddy you too short?"

Shadow's face became slightly flustered, before simply dropping the stool on the ground. Clattering against the wooden floor, a couple of shoppers turning to them.

"NO, I am not, I am going to retrieve that book all by myself!" Shadow stomped towards the book case, and in a moment of anger.

He kicked the bookcase quite hard with his foot, sending many of the books flying off the shelf. But Shadow didn't care about his destruction, as the book he wanted happened to fall as well. Very smug with his victory, he lent down and picked up the book. Exploring its cover, before confirming his purchase mentally. Sonic walked up to him, carefully stepping over the books. Peering over Shadow's shoulder, his nose poking into Shadow's cheek. He read the title of the book out load.

"Jane Eyre? What made you pick this?"

"Once we were talking about our favourite literature, and she told me so enjoyed Charlotte Brontë. But she had always wanted to read this, I remember it quite clearly. She has a really good taste in books, I enjoy our conversations about the art of writing" He explained to Sonic, passing over the book to his blue companion.

As Sonic had a look at the book, an angry shop attendant stomped over and scolded the two. They both apologised, and Sonic helped Shadow pick up every single book, after which they carried on with their purchases and left the store. Shadow was still somewhat embarrassed by his behaviour, but Sonic comforted him. They both laughed together about his outburst, Sonic couldn't help but notice how relaxed Shadow looked. Which wasn't common, as they walked Sonic became slightly self-conscious. As, it was their first outing together as a couple. Was this a date? Did Shadow think of it as a date? Shadow must of noticed something was up, as suddenly Sonic seemed to be deep in thought suddenly. Unsure what to do, he quietly spoke up.

"You must be thinking of maths, that's the only think you think this long about. Are you alright?

Sonic suddenly snapped out of his thought and turned to answer Shadow.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I just realised this is technically our first outing as a couple?" Sonic stuttered, having difficulty on the word 'couple'.

Shadow paused for a moment, dazed look on his face. The two of them were both clearly a little embarrassed from it being brought up, they both turned a little red. Or in Shadow's case green.

"I would assume so yes, does this change anything? Are there any social expectations I should follow?"

"Oh no not really, I think? Amy for some reason heavily believes there is?" Sonic tried to explain to Shadow, but he didn't really know himself.

"But I don't really care either way, cause I'm having lots of fun with you today! And if we both respect each other and listen, everything will be fine"

Sonic's words surprised Shadow, his ears perked up slightly and his tail began to wag slowly. It made him feel very warm. But he had never been described as fun before, it was only Sonic who had ever said this. Or Maria, but that was such a long time ago. Still figuring out all the rules and logistics of 'social interaction', not just with the Sonic Team but humans as well. Especially in a casual friendly setting, and not on a mission. The boys had bought only two items, just the two birthday gifts they needed. The girls on the other hand, had bought so much they were barely able to carry it all. Rouge had her face practically squished on a glass window, to a very expensive and luxurious jewellery store. All the sparking jewels reflecting off the lights, her eyes were wide and full of excitement. She was in complete awe, and her rosy companion was no different. But her tastes were slightly demurer, than Rouge drooling at 46 diamond carats and white gold, on a necklace costing the same as a small house.

"Oh, wow look at that clean cut of diamond, I would look so amazing in that. Amy you agree right darling?" Rouge was simply gushing, turning on her heel to face Amy. Somewhat dramatically.

But she didn't hear Rouge surprising, she was enamoured by something in one of the displays. Coming up next to Amy, she noticed the elegant rose gold heart locket. That Amy was staring at, it was very dainty and had a small diamond on the front. Much tamer compared to what Rouge would wear, but she couldn't help but think how cute it was. It was very Amy.

"That would look so nice on you" Rouge's tone had a heart-warming touch to it, and made Amy smile even more.

"You really think so? I really love it, but its $300 and I can't afford it." Amy sounded heartbroken, and Rouge couldn't help but feel her heart strings snap.

Leaving the store with Rouge, she kept talking about the necklace. How disappointed she was in her self, and Rouge could just tell how upset Amy. They later met up with the boys, and they all finally left the shopping centre. The war zones. Rouge opened her car boot and threw in all the bags. Shadow and Sonic squished themselves in the back of her car, a tiny pink Mitsubishi mirage hatch. She didn't use it very often, she called it her 'civilian transport' so she could blend it. To do more day to day task like grocery shopping and pick up stuff. But the guys despised this car, so little room to sit and the leathery seats would always stick to them. Sonic didn't see the point in having a car, he could just run home. He doesn't need to blend in, he's Sonic the Hedgehog. Their cramped suffering lasted only 30 minutes, but Sonic and Shadow were being tortured. She finally drove into the drive way of their shared house. Sonic slammed the door open and jumped out dramatically, stretching his legs Rouge scoffed at him. Amy pulled out the bags and threw them into Sonic and Shadow's hands, they knew part of the reason to be there as mules.

The main Sonic Team lived together in a share house, to make it easier on missions against Eggman. A gift off Gun, for their services to government. But it blended in quite nicely and didn't draw attention. It consisted of Rouge, Amy, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic. Shadow lived by himself somewhat close by but had been spending more time there. It looked like any other house, it had a drive way and a small garden at the front. It was a nice house, it had two levels and a basement with a small secret lab, and a nice sized backyard. Entering the house Knuckles was still passed out on the sofa, and the house was still covered in streamers and confetti from their party the night before. As Sonic entered the house, Shadow shuffled about in the doorway for a moment. Sonic could feel that he was feeling a little overwhelmed, with all the social interaction of the day. As they had been shopping since 7:00am and it was 3:00pm.

"Hey Sonic, I'm going to head home…" he nervously spoke.

"OK Shads talk to you later"

They Both stood in front of each, awkwardly hesitating for a bit. Shadow could see Amy and Rouge, standing from the hallway of the front door. He felt overly aware of their presence, he could see how big and doe eyed Amy was. Practically beaming, but Shadow felt it was too much for him. He simply turned around and left, Sonic feeling slightly disappointed. Later that night Sonic was sitting on the edge of his bed, fiddling with his phone. Just sitting in his quiet room, having a moment of calm. A gentle knock at the door drew his attention, it was Amy. She was dressed in her cute pyjamas, they were covered in tiny pink bears.

"Hey Sonic, could I come in?" She spoke softly, barely a foot in the door.

Sonic gestured her to come in, she stepped over all the messy junk on the floor. The usual state of the hedgehog's bedroom, it had lot of memorabilia of his recent adventures. It was a small room, a bed and a desk. He didn't spend much time in it, he preferred to be out and about. Sitting comfortably next to him, he leant his arms back and relaxed his body.

"What's up Amy? I'm surprised your still up?"

"Oh, I would, but I never got to ask how your date was?" Amy had a smug look on her face, knowing how embarrassed Sonic must be feeling. Naturally his flustered response was her reward.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't wait long, you just must know everything about us huh? Look Amy, I appreciate you wanting to support us. But I'm feeling a little pressured, and its mine and his first relationship. I want to take it easy, OK?"

Amy sighed in defeat.

"OK I'm sorry Sonic I'm just excited! I'll take it easy" Amy began to walk out the room, she wished Sonic a good night as she closed his door firmly shut.

Sonic again, was by himself. He lay himself down, on his comfortable bed sheets. Resting his head against the pillow, he began to stare at the wall facing his bed. He focused his eyes on the missing chips of paint on the wall, from where he would throw a tennis ball. It would help him think, but right now he didn't feel up to it. Shadow filled his thoughts, about their first 'date'. It was exciting but scary, it took a long time for Sonic to be open with his feelings. He didn't expect Shadow to not only feel the same but want to be with him. It was a very overwhelming feeling, so fresh in his mind. His hand reached for his phone next to his bed, it had fallen off as he laid down. His mind wondered to the night, the night they confessed to each other. How nervous they were, Shadow holding his clammy hands. Reassuring him, as they sat on the bank of the grass near the river. Sonic felt his himself go red, he turned to his side and held his arms around himself. Sonic slept so peacefully that night, so happy, he felt so protected and supported. He dreamt of future possible dates, and social outings. Later that night, Rouge sneakily climbed in through her bedroom window. Dressed in black, she stepped gently as to not wake her sleeping girlfriend. Slowly she removed her clothing, kicked her suspicious outfit and tools under the bed. Getting ready to slide in next to Amy, but before that she rummaged through pant pockets. The silver bat retrieved A small velvet box and hid it in the draw of her mahogany bedside table. Before cuddling up to Amy and falling into a deep sleep.

Date: Jan 15th

The day of Topaz's birthday had come, the household was following Amy's barking orders. To appear presentable, and up to her standards. She was paying most of her attention to Knuckles, no matter how much she attempted to neaten him up. He somehow appeared scruffier, but she wasn't giving up. Tails and Sonic could hear the groans and the bickering, as Sonic was assisting Tails with his tie, in Tail's bedroom. A lot neater than Sonic's, but full of books and inventions. They both had black formal suits on, and they just needed the ties to finish the look. The whole time Tails stood very straight, as Sonic clumsy tied one of the worst ties seen.

"Their you go bud! Looking as sharp as ever" Sonic's face was very confident, but Tails looked down at his tie, immediately frowning.

"SONIC! I need to look my best! There is going to be scientists at the party, I want them to respect me"

Sonic stood back to look at his tie, but his constant attempts. Didn't help the situation, Amy got louder as she barged in the room. Commanding everyone to get downstairs, she practically pushed the two of them down the stairs. As Sonic fumbled to the bottom, Amy gave Knuckles a 'pass' and pushed him down the stairs, almost falling on his face. Sonic and Tails simply stood out the way of him falling, as this wasn't new for them.

"AMY! Calm down! this whole thing is stupid anyway! Since when we wear suits!" Knuckles shouted up the stairs, but Amy had already run into her room. Ignoring him.

Not paying him any attention. She went to check on Rouge, who was buckling the ankle strap on her glamorous shoes. She had gone all out with her outfit, black high heels and a tight-fitting gold and sparkling dress. If she has an opportunity, she wears an outfit that will make even god weep. Including her girlfriend, who stared at her in awe.

"Oh, wow that's an outfit, I guess I don't have to tell you how to dress" Amy murmured as she tried to not fumble her words, a little flushed from embarrassment.

Rouge smugly laughed, she got up from the bed and walked over to Amy. Placing a soft gentle kiss on Amy's rosy cheek, not helping her embarrassment. Holding Amy gently, Rouge looked into her eyes smiling.

"Before we go, I have something for you, I think it would really make your outfit pop" Rouge pulled away from Amy, walking to her bedside table.

To retrieve the small velvet box, bringing it to her flushed partner. Amy's eyes widened as the saw the box, her mouth was slightly agape.

"Rouge? What is this?" The box was placed in her open palm, Amy unlatched the box and opened it.

Revealing the rose gold locket, that she had previously fawned at. Amy gushed, holding it up in her fingers to look at the fine craftsmanship. Excited she gestured towards Rouge, to help her put it on.

"Oh, wow huh! I can't believe you did this! I'm so happy" Amy babbled excited, as Rouge puled the necklace around her neck. Clasping it at the back, Amy practically span around.

Showing off her new gift, she threw herself in Rouge's arms. Rouge laughed at her eccentric excitable behaviour, but she loved seeing her girlfriend so happy. Rouge embraced Amy, placing a kiss on her forehead. During this time Sonic became fed up with trying to open Rouge's car, with the weird number of keys she had. Knuckles was trying to break the car open, as Tails stood constantly adjusting his tie. As they waited for Amy and Rouge, Shadow walked up to their house. Naturally, he was the smartest dressed and looked very dapper. He was wearing a freshly pressed black Chanel suit, accompanied with a red tie. His eyes immediately went to Tail's janky tie, and not Sonic and Knuckles trying to break into the car.

"What on earth happened to your tie Miles?" Shadow walked up to Tails.

"I asked Sonic to help, do you think you could redo it?"

Shadow gave a smug grin as he began to redo Tails tie, Sonic groaned as Tails threw him under the bus. As Shadow finished his sophisticated craftsmanship, Amy and Rouge hurried themselves through the front door. Rouge gasped at Sonic and Knuckles hectic behaviour, she snatched the keys off Knuckles insulting their intelligence as the unlocked the car.

"OK guys we need to leave right now! And we will make it, the others will meet us there!" Amy exclaimed again trying to push everyone into car, before realising it only has four seats. She moaned in frustration.

"Amy, we won't fit, also the fasted hedgehogs alive don't need a lift" Sonic sounded a little dickish, he was just sick of sitting in the back of the car.

"If you run you will get all sweaty, you can't show up sweaty and smelly!" Sonic scoffed at Amy's response

Amy in frustration, looked at the car and back at Sonic, and then back at the car. As if suddenly more seats would appear, Shadow spoke up. Hoping to calm things.

"We will find another way there Sonic, we just need to wait behind. I'll call a taxi"

Amy smiled and thanked Shadow, before jumping in the car the group sped off to the party. As Shadow and Sonic waited behind, Sonic groaned as he waited. As Shadow attempting to book a taxi.

"Come on Shadow! We can just run there! We wont even break a sweat, it will be fine!" Sonic was practically begging, he was already wearing an itchy suit and constantly pulling at his tie.

Shadow was desperately trying to focus on his task, with Sonic's constant moans of anguish and boredom. Stretching his legs, his voice jarring in Shadow's head. It was the most annoying the blue hedgehog had ever been, and there had been some close calls. The ebony hedgehog realised there was only one thing he could do, to stop Sonic's whining. Swearing under his breath, he showed his phone in his pant pocket, pulled his blazer off and tied it around his waist. In one smooth action.

"Come on faker! You better keep up!" Shadow taunted Sonic teasingly, and began to run off the lot.

Sonic's eye widened and lit up, he made a big toothy grin. Sloppily he ripped his blazer off, possibly ripping it. He knelt into a running stance, and in a flash, he sped off in a big electric blue blur. Shouting enthusiastically as he ran, the two ran side by side. Trails of blue and red lighting through the city, as they raced shouting taunts at each other. The wind hitting their faces and running through their quills. Jumping gracefully over any obstacles, they raced to the venue. Not a moment to spare.


	2. Topaz's birthday part 2

Date: Jan 15th

The ballroom was filled with people, beautifully dressed in smart suits or expensive gowns. Illuminated with a chandelier that perfectly reflected off the instruments of the band playing jazz that really brought the room to light. The sonic gang entered the room followed by Amy, who was clearly enamoured by the sophisticated setting. Her dress flowing around her as the exciting surroundings constantly caught her attention.

"Oh, this is so beautiful! I've never seen anything so pretty!" she babbled trying to gesture to all the exciting things, but instead frantically waving her arms around. Rouge winked and replied slyly "Well I know I definitely have." Amy's cheeks flushed red and she looked away embarrassed.

Rouge stood behind her with Tails and Knuckles, who looked far less excited than their pink counterpart. Knuckles constantly pulling on his tie, clearly restricted from the stuffy suit. Rouge elbowed Knuckles in the arm, resulting in a small a yelp. But he stopped fussing so he wouldn't experience her full wrath.

"Hey I think I see Topaz, shall we head over and say hello?" Amy nodded and dragged rouge into the crowd of people, leaving the two friends bored in a room full of strangers.

Knuckles groaned loudly, a few people actually turned around before Tails attempted to calm Knuckles down.

"Look I know this sucks, believe me, I do. But Shadow and Sonic will be here soon, and things should get a little more exciting. Let's explore and see if there is anything really cool here!"

Tails attempted to sound enthusiastic and excite Knuckles, making the echidna sigh and put in a little more effort. He didn't want to stress Tails out, especially during an event that was completely out of his comfort zone.

Walking into the crowd, the music got louder as they got closer to the band. Tails made an effort not to step on anyone's dresses. He couldn't help but fret on how expensive they looked and how everything else did, but as he tried to make his way through the crowd. Keeping Knuckles by his side, he heard a familiar voice. The laugh of an older gentleman, coming from a small group of people. Tails unexpectedly turned from Knuckles and headed into the direction of the voice. Leaving Knuckles behind in a sea of people. As he got closer the voice become clearer, and it clicked in his head. As he stood in front of the short older man, smartly dressed in a tartan blazer with elbow pads and matching bow tie.

"Your Dr Wissenschaft! The renown scientist whose theories in defensive Technology not only Benefit the country, but also have helped the development of space colonies for a possible future Mars mission!" The fox's excited rambling made the man chuckle, making a big toothy grin towards him.

"Why yes I am! And by any chance are you Miles Prower, the skilled inventor for the Sonic Team whose amazing inventions have protected our very own country!" acknowledged Dr Wissenschaft.

Tails beamed with excitement, the group around the Dr smiled watching his pure glee on meeting the incredible man. They began happily chatting with each other, and clearly enjoying each others company. Tails seem to completely forget about Knuckles, who had gone back to trying to pull the tie off his suit. But it seemed the knot Amy tied, would only be removed by a chaos blast which would definitely kill him. But rid him of his captive formal wear. He gave up and tried to look for something to hit, before noticing a smartly dressed waiter. Carrying a large round tray full of finger foods. He grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling the man off balance and stumbling closer to him.

"Hey buddy what do you have here?" Knuckles picked at the plate, as the shocked man tried to get his bearings. While a small yet feisty echinda was attacking his tray.

"Uh uh so Sir we have as a selection Oysters Kilpatrick along with bruschetta topped with smoked salmon and scallops" his stuttering went unnoticed by Knuckles, who stuffed the pieces of bruschetta into his mouth. Ignoring the weird smelling oysters.

The bread was so crunchy and worked in harmony with the soft salmon and fresh greens, his eyes lit up. As he continued to chew loudly on the delightful feast. Crumbs flying out his noisy mouth.

"This is amazing! Any food you bring out, bring to me first or I'll rat on you to your boss!"

The waiter's face was frantic as he simply nodded, and walked quickly from Knuckles. Confused by the interaction, and wanting to leave as soon as possible. But wasn't aware that Knuckles was carefully following him, to make sure he stuck to the agreement. As Knuckles decided to harass the waiter, Shadow and Sonic stormed in the front door, wrestling each other out the way. Resulting in Shadow 'accidentally' shoving Sonic to the floor as he made his way through the door. And winning their race, with a big smirk on his face followed by a few sweat drops. The two were panting, but you could still see Sonic's scowl clearly as Shadow pulled him from the ground. Eyeing his suit up and down.

"Wow Sonic you should of at least cleaned yourself up for an event like this" Shadow playfully mocked Sonic, brushing a bit of gravel off Sonic's Tie. Only to be batted away by Sonic's dirtied hand.

"Hey look who's talking Mr well dressed, your suit is as bad as mine! And hey we would of been fine if you hadn't used such dirty tactics!"

Shadow raised his eyebrows before looking down at his own suit, realising he was as bad as Sonic was, they looked like they had been wrestling in dirt. With bits of gravel stuck to them with a few small holes. Shadow sighed pulling his hand to his chin in a thinking gesture.

"We better find somewhere to clean up, we don't wanna stay looking like a bunch of fools" Shadow protested before Sonic pointed behind, revealing the door to a bathroom.

"Look nice and easy, lets sort ourselves out before the girls finds us!" Sonic tugged on Shadow's arm in the direction of the bathroom. And he followed in a disgruntled fashion.

It was completely empty, quite large and even had a large flower arrangement in the corner. Quite fancy for a bathroom. The two began washing their hands with the lavender soap, taking paper towels to try and pat the dirt out of their clothes. However Sonic's frantic dabbing only got his clothes really wet, and gave Shadow a frown. The ebony hedgehog kept wiping his chest with a paper towel, it seemed to be making a difference to his black shirt. He slid on of his black suspenders to the side, so he could get under it. Sonic couldn't help but admire his style and watch him , he never seem to go shopping or enjoy anything cosmetically. But he always had the best fashion sense, and look so sophisticated. His mind wandered for a moment, in the repetitive actions of washing his hands.

'He looks so calm, I feel like the only one stressing out. I mean if he was wearing a white shirt like me, you could definitely tell he was covered in dirt. But that would also now make the shirt see through..."

He suddenly got a little flushed and embarrassed in his thoughts, and hadn't notice the increase of the water in the sink.

"Sonic are you mad! Your getting water everywhere!" Shadow's scolding tone brought Sonic out of his thoughts, as he looked down and realised his arms were fully in the sink. Completely soaked.

"GAH" he spluttered pulling his hands out of the sink, spraying some of the water on Shadow and the floor.

He began shaking his arms trying to get some of the water out, but making more of a mess. Shadow interrupted him by grabbing him by the shoulders to stop him shaking, he sighed.

"You always have to make a mess don't you, here just take this off..." Shadow lowered his hands to the buttons on Sonic's blazer.

Slipping them through the sewn holes, to unbutton his blazer and reveal his shirt. Shadow hadn't thought much of it, he was thinking logically trying to save the situation. Pulling the blazer over his shoulders, only to be met with Sonic's face. His flushed face, as Shadow had his hands hovering over his shoulders close to his face. he froze, caught off guard he couldn't think. They were practically in a embrace, getting lost in the moment. It felt like the room had gotten so much warmer, and there was nothing. But the two of them, in the moment standing with one another. Shadow in a attempt to compose himself, continued to pull the jacket off only to stumble a little and accidentally grab Sonic by the hips. Which made the blue hedgehog gasp a little and go really red. This was it. Sonic was going to die his mind was going crazy, and he wasn't alone.

Shadow stood back and strengthened his body, cleared his throat and shoved the blazer towards Sonic.

"Here you look fine, I think I saw Rouge before I am going to say hello" Shadow's words sounded very uncertain, and he turned suddenly to leave the room.

As the door closed behind him, Sonic found him self barely standing at the sink by himself. Completely alone, and unable to think. He gave himself a gentle slap in the face, and began to splash water on his face. Trying to cool himself down.

'WHAT JUST HAPPENED! This has never happened before, it feels so surreal. But it felt weirdly nice? But it feels so strange am I allowed to feel this way?'

Sonic hurried himself, got himself as tidy as he could. Before finally leaving the bathroom.

The group watched as Topaz walked onto the stage of the band. Holding a glass of champagne as a small spoon. The band slowly came to a stop, as she stood in front of the microphone and tapped the side of her glass with the spoon. Bringing the entire room to her attention, and facing the stage. Topaz was wearing a figure fitting navy silk gown. It suited her perfectly along with the diamond earrings she was wearing. Topaz began to make a speech, addressing the room and thanking everyone for coming on her special day. This birthday in particular was very important to her, she was turning 30 and was the biggest celebration she had ever had. Not one to give her birthday much thought, only to be encouraged by rouge to celebrate the milestone properly. Dedicating a part of the speech to Rouge, bringing the rooms attention to the striking bat as she stood by the stage. In hand was with her pink girlfriend, who was clinging onto Rouges arm enjoying showing her off to everyone. Topaz's speech was beautiful, it brought a full laughs and made people smile. As she finished people clapped and everyone moved to the dance floor to celebrate. This brought an end to Knuckles torture of the waiter, who exhaled as Knuckles finally left his side. And the waiter ran into the kitchen able to hide away, Knuckles moved to the dance floor slightly covered in crumbs. Beginning to strut his stuff to the jazz, making quite the crowd for himself amazed by the echinda's sick dance moves. They surrounded him, and the attention powered his confidence as he brought out every dance move in the book. Sonic saw this and decided to defend his crown, and they engaged in a dance off. This is when the group really let loose, dancing with one another. Now full of food and a couple of drinks in them, they felt like they could finally relax. As the team danced, Shadow stood close by holding a glass of champagne and watching the group. Not entirely feeling comfortable with dancing, but couldn't help but smirk at their tomfoolery. Topaz walked up to him, with a smile on her face joined him.

"Hello Shadow I hope your having a nice night"

"I am you have outdid yourself, this is a wonderful celebration" Shadow answered her in a formal fashion.

"I would like to thank you for the gift you sent me, it was a great book and I look forward to reading it"

Shadow smiled and remembered his gift, he felt weird about giving people gifts. But as it was such a big birthday, he felt it only appropriate to send something. So he bought her a hardcover copy of Jane Eyre, from one of the only times the two engaged on pleasant conversation. He remembered the two of them discussing the works of Charlotte Brontë, and expressing interest in reading it.

"I'm glad you like it, I look forward to discussing it with you"

The two continued to engage in pleasant for quite awhile, really enjoying each others company. As Knuckles and Sonic battled till the late hours of the night. It was 12:00am when the last guests were starting to leave. Topaz was exhausted but felt like she shouldn't leave before her guests, she saw the Sonic Team off to their car. Rouge dragged Amy to the car, red faced and speaking utter nonsense as she had drunk way before her limit.

"Babe please get in the car" Rouge begged Amy as she tried pushing her in the car.

"Shut up I'm not even tired I can do anything I want!"

With the help of Topaz and Shadow, they managed to pack up the car up and Tails grabbed the car keys off Rouge. They made their long journey home, as Shadow stood with Topaz holding Sonic up.

"Here you hold the blue blur up, and I'll bring my car round. Drop you guys home"

Shadow thanked her for her generosity, as she left him with his drunk counter part. Holding him up with his blazer draped over his shoulders, Sonic's warmth keeping him cold from the cold night air. Shadow thought back to early in the day, realising that this was the second time. He had held Sonic close to him, both times helping him. He looked down on Sonic's face, he was slightly flushed and was keeping quiet. Occasionally slurring his words with quiet rambles. Shadow's ears perked up when he began to hear the engine from Topaz's car, but as he looked up. Seeing the bright lights coming from her car, he made out the slightly slurred words from Sonic.

"Thank you for cleaning me up earlier, it was nice"

Shadow looked down, to see Sonic's hazy green eyes looking at up at him. His lips slightly parted, and his cheeks blushes from the alcohol. Shadow found himself lost in his eyes, he brought his hand to his head and gently pushed it into his shoulder. Readjusting Sonic so he didn't fall, but also keeping him close.

"You're welcome, I'll always help you. Lets face it you need my help" Shadow quietly joked as Topaz drove up in front of them.

She stepped out and pulled the cars back door open, and as Shadow lowered Sonic into the seat and put his seat belt in. He murmured again. But Shadow couldn't quite make out his murmuring, so he asked him to repeat it. Sonic slowly leaned his head against his shoulder, facing Shadow.

"I like when you hug me, its nice"

Topaz made a tiny 'awww' in response behind Shadow, as he awkwardly looked at Sonic. Not sure how to react, he simply ruffled Sonic on the head and closed the car door. He could barely look Topaz in the eyes, but he could tell she was smiling at him. As they drove off Sonic fell asleep, and Shadow looked out the window leaning his face on his hand. To hide his face from Topaz. Slightly embarrassed, but more just conflicted on these new feelings he was experiencing. Sonic was his boyfriend and they both cared for each together, so it shouldn't of shocked him. Bur he wasn't used to this open display of affection, or how people would react to him. He knew Topaz respected the relationship and was just teasing, but Sonic wasn't being fully himself. And he felt protective, he had to protect Sonic in any state. No matter who it was, it was his duty. To keep Sonic safe.


End file.
